


Inveigle

by Terminallydepraved



Series: incubus!Chrollo au [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tail Fucking, dubconnish, incubus!chrollo, lots of sin, priest!silva, sacrilegious acts involving a crucifix, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like you’ve been losing sleep, Father,” the demon crooned and Silva stumbled on the cold stone steps. “What kinds of dreams keep the devout awake, I wonder?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inveigle

“You look like you’ve been losing sleep, Father,” the demon crooned and Silva stumbled on the cold stone steps. “What kinds of dreams keep the devout awake, I wonder?”

Even at this distance, the iron bars between them, Silva could feel the creature’s influence tugging at him. Warm, languid tendrils wrapped around him like a lover’s embrace, intent on dragging him down to Hell. He shook his head violently as if it would rid him of the sensation. He couldn’t let himself be taken in.

He let the bucket in his hand fall to the stone with a loud bang, further chasing the echo of the demon’s voice from the cell. “I’ve brought you food,” Silva said stonily. A single kick brought it to the edge of the bars, close enough for the thing to reach but far enough to keep Silva at a distance. “Demon,” he tacked on, almost as an afterthought.

“Oh, come now, Father. You can call me by name,” the creature purred, rolling onto his back and stretching like a cat. His thin whip of a tail waved back and forth like a metronome, like a snake swaying to hypnotize its prey. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten it already. What’s a poor sinner to do when God’s chosen has abandoned him?”

Hearing the incubus invoke the Lord’s name so casually sent him seething, but Silva knew better than to get closer. Instead, he glared and tried to ignore the creature’s nudity, the perfectly formed body that curled enticingly along the stone. He was above such temptations.

“Eat then, Chrollo,” he tried to snap, but he found his mouth far too dry.

“I’d rather eat you,” Chrollo shot back, his voice filled with a burning longing.

Silva watched as the creature’s tail curled around his pale thigh, caressing him as if to comfort. “That will never happen,” Silva heard himself say, though he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight. The black heart-spade stroked a path down his abdomen, teasing past the pink flush of his cock.

Chrollo chuckled, the noise heady and inviting. “Let’s see how long you last then, Father,” he moaned, spreading his legs for eyes that averted far too slowly. “I can wait for my meal.”

oOo

Day after day of expectant eyes and longing want left Silva at the end of his rope.

“Oh father,” Chrollo moaned, his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling the moment he stepped through the doorway. “You’re absolutely thrumming.”

Silva grit his teeth and felt the telltale sensation of being smothered, the scent of sex strong and numbing in the air of the cells. “What are you on about now, demon?” he snapped, throwing the new blankets through the bars. His skin prickled under Chrollo’s gaze. He worked faster.

Chrollo’s smile was ravenous, victorious. “I think you know well enough, Silva,” he teased, rolling his tongue as if tasting his name as it passed his lips, reaching out to skim the back of Silva’s hand with his fingertips when he lingered too long by the metal rails. “I can smell it on you. You’ve been carnal and you reek with it. Oh, it smells so good.” He licked his fingers, his eyes growing pitch black from whatever he tasted on them.

Silva stopped breathing, his heart stuttering in his chest. He stood, frozen as the incubus crawled towards the cell bars, his tail flicking in the air.

“I’m so hungry, Silva,” he nearly whined, resting his head against the cold metal. His tail wrapped around his thigh, the spade tip tracing lines on his skin. “You can’t just touch yourself and dangle the scent in front of me. It just isn’t fair.”

Somehow he found his voice, though his mouth was dry. “You have food.”

Dark eyes narrowed, full lips curving into a sultry pout. “I think we both know what I need, father. I need you. I’ll die without it,” he reasoned, letting his fingers trail down his chest. “What kind of priest would you be if you let one of God’s creatures suffer so?”

Silva growled, stalking towards the bars to glare down at the creature tempting him. “You are not one of God’s creatures,” he ground out, schooling his face into one of stalwart disinterest and holy vitriol. It felt weak though, falling flat in the face of the beautiful demon knelt before him.

A forked tongue wet his lips and Chrollo keened, touching himself pitifully. “Please, father?” he begged, letting his bangs fall to the side to show off the cross emblazoned on his forehead. “Please? Show mercy to this hungry sinner.”

Silva was nearing the end of his rope, but there was certainly enough left to hang himself.

He moved as if in a trance, nearing the cell. The scent of the incubus was overpowering, his eyes burning with intent. Silva felt himself grow hard, his hand falling unbidden to his front to palm at his cock. Even after he had already relieved himself only hours before he ached with need. Chrollo looked so inviting, like water in the desert.

“Take it out,” Chrollo gasped, his tongue flicking out as if to taste the air. “Please, Silva, I need it.”

There was no way he could refuse and he opened his robes as fast as he could, resting his hand against the bars to support himself. The first touch was debilitating, his knees shaking as he began to work himself off. He longed to close his eyes and give in to all it seemed to promise but he knew he couldn’t let himself fall further.

Chrollo reached out to touch him, his dark nails gleaming dully in the candlelight. Silva jerked back, just out of range though the demon cried out as if being tortured.

“Silva, why?” he whined, tears collecting in the corners of his obsidian eyes. The tail uncurled from his thigh, instead dipping back to fuck into him. “I hate this,” Chrollo spat, his hands clenched on the bars separating them. “I can’t stand not touching you.”

He couldn’t tear his gaze from the sight of the creature fucking himself, crying and begging for him to make it better. “Deal with it,” he grunted, working his hand faster and harder, the pleasure building behind his eyes all the faster as Chrollo seemed to lose control of his compulsion. If he touched him now, in any way, he knew he’d be lost.

Metal groaned beneath his hands and Chrollo sobbed, his mouth open wide and his tongue extended, his chest pressed to the bars as he lost the ability to support himself. “Let me taste,” he begged, shaking horribly as his tail moved faster and faster, his cock dripping. “Let me taste, please, I need it so much, Silva.”

Sweat trickled down his neck, the invocation too much. Silva groaned and lost the fight to hold back, in body or will. It took no thought to lean closer, angling himself so that Chrollo’s pleading mouth fell in the path of his release. He couldn’t watch the demon catch it but he couldn’t block out the noises, the hedonistic moans as Chrollo finally got his meal.

His eyes cracked open though when he heard the wet sound of Chrollo’s tail pulling out and he was met with the sight of Chrollo on his knees, his damp eyes blown and his face an absolute mess. On his tongue rested the bulk of his release, presented to him like an obedient dog waiting for praise. Silva groaned, his cock twitching at the sight and it seemed to be what Chrollo was waiting for. He swallowed with obvious delight, collapsing against the bars with a sated grin, though his own cock hung heavy against his flat stomach.

He stared while Silva covered himself, his tongue snaking out to lick clean his lips. “You taste so good, father,” he whispered, his voice low and rasped. “I fear I may want more.”

Silva turned his back and stalked towards the stairs, refusing to look back.

oOo

“I’m so happy to see you, father,” Chrollo’s voice greeted, a warm caress in the cold cells.

Silva steeled himself and tried not to flinch under the expectant stare, keeping his eyes on the wall. The food he brought was a weak excuse to come back and he knew it. They both knew it. Chrollo didn’t need to eat. Not bread at least.

Chrollo neared the bars, his pale body nearly glowing in the dim light, all smooth lines and sensual curves. “Not going to talk to me?” he asked, his dark eyes flicking from the tray to Silva, his lips curving into a quiet, knowing smile. “Maybe you’ve come for something other than conversation.”

Scoffing, Silva slid the tray through the cell’s slot. Chrollo’s delicate fingers met his, holding him in place before he could retract his hands. He never should have given in. Already he could feel the strength returning to the demon, the force of his enticing power jolting through their connection.

“Let go,” he ordered, his voice quiet.

“Now why would I do that?” he replied, guiding Silva’s hand to his mouth. His forked tongue snaked out, licking a stripe along his fingers before sucking them in. Silva shuddered and fell against the bars, pitifully weak.

Pulling off with a wet pop, Chrollo let him trace his lips with the tips of his fingers, humming from the contact. “Come inside, Silva,” he crooned, heavy with the force of his want. “Let me have you. I promise I’ll be so kind.”

Silva tried to say something, tried to get angry and scornful and level the demon with the holy vitriol expected of his order. He raised his head, moved his hand to circle the creature’s slender throat. His thumb stroked the warm pulse point.

The cell door rattled as it was unlocked and Chrollo’s smile was luminous.

Chrollo lay on the pile of blankets, keeping still as Silva slowly approached him like a nervous animal. His legs fell apart lazily, his hands resting up near his head. Tail slicing through the air like a metronome, Chrollo painted himself in the most desirable light he could. Despite his relaxed pose his expression was hungry, waiting. Silva stood over him, looking down at his perfect body with as much disdain as he could muster. It wasn’t much.

“Not going to pounce on me and try to take what you want?” Silva grunted, sinking down into a crouch. He kept his distance but he could feel the inviting heat of the demon teasing his skin, the way Chrollo rolled his hips in a wanting cry for attention. His cock was hard, growing harder under Silva’s gaze. Silva felt his mouth go dry.

“Why bother?” Chrollo moaned, nearly writhing against the blankets as if he couldn’t get enough of the feel against his skin. His eyes slowly rose to meet Silva’s with a smile. “You’ll give it to me soon enough. You’re already here, already hard.”

Even as he said it Silva felt himself harden so quickly he felt faint. He hated the incubus for it, for being right.

The weight of his crucifix bowed his head and he kept going, lowering himself to cover the offering presented to him. Chrollo simply grinned and Silva clapped a hand over his mouth, whispering a harsh “shut up” before he could gloat. His palm was licked childishly but it send a stab of heat through him, not anger.

Everything felt so good, every inch of skin expose to the creature’s touch so much more potent than anything he had known before. Chrollo tore at his robes with eager hands, not bothering to remove anything, only bothering to free his chest, his thighs, his cock. Clever fingers worked him and Silva almost whimpered, burying his face in Chrollo’s neck to bite and suck and hide his noises. He thrust into the grip and felt Chrollo nuzzle his cheek as he laughed, victorious.

“You feel so good, Silva,” he moaned, throwing a slender thigh over his leg to pull him closer. “I need you to fuck me, fuck me until I can’t breathe—”

“No,” Silva interjected, grunting and sweating as the grip on him turned punishing. “No, I can’t, I refuse to fall,” he grated, even as he searched for more skin to bruise, to taste.

If he had been watching he would have caught the heated look, the unimpressed sigh that signaled Chrollo surging forward. The room blurred at the speed from which Chrollo moved. Silva grunted hard as he was pinned to the floor, the iron grip of the incubus holding him in place and he could only sputter and then groan as wet, tight heat encased his cock. His eyes rolled and he thrust on instinct, his vision going white before clarity set back in.

His hands dug into Chrollo’s already moving hips but he couldn’t bring himself to slow the pace. “Oh God,” he moaned, staring up to the ceiling as if in a trance. The view was obstructed almost immediately though, Chrollo leaning over his chest to fill his vision with the object of his sin. It was almost painful how much he wanted what he offered, all he seemed to promise when he licked into his mouth and fed him the heady taste of defeat.

Talented lips smiled against his own and there was a sharp snap as Chrollo tore the crucifix from his neck. “I’m your god now,” he whispered, nipping at Silva’s ear. The tempo increased and Silva choked on his immediate rejection, tossing his head as if it would obliterate the blasphemy between them. Chrollo simply pulled back and pressed the cross to his mouth, jerking at Silva’s hair until he looked at him.

“I’m your god now, Silva,” he repeated soothingly, the way one would explain to a child. He wrapped his tail around the base of Silva’s cock when he read the desperation in his eyes, holding off his release. “And I’m much kinder than your old one.” He punctuated it with a needy moan, dragging Silva’s hands up his body to explore his chest.    

The taste of Chrollo invaded his senses and Silva was beholden, nearly shaking at how much he wanted more. He watched, powerless, as Chrollo twirled his crucifix between his fingers, his forked tongue teasing the blessed wood, savoring the look of conflicted desire he no doubt saw in Silva’s eyes. “You’re filthy,” he breathed, wincing at the tail winding tighter. “You’re sinful. A demon.”

Chrollo laughed and kissed the cross the way one would after praying. “I’m exactly what you’ve been craving, dear father,” he mused, clenching and twisting his hips to pull another choked moan from the man beneath him. A wet, warm tongue tasted the noise against his lips and Silva could feel him smile. “Doesn’t it taste good? Reveling in sin?”

Silva shook and could harder draw breath. He moved and thrashed, desperate for the release denied to him by the constricting pressure around his cock. “Chrollo,” he groaned. “Let me come. End this.”

“But Silva, you kept me waiting for so long. I nearly starved.” He purred in Silva’s ear and gasped wetly when the strong hands squeezed his hips and forced him up and down harder, faster. “You taste so good. I couldn’t possibly rush this meal.”

Impossibly, the heat between them only grew. Silva couldn’t breathe, the air stalling and stuttering in his throat. Where they were connected, a blinding pressure began to build, the pleasure so daunting it bordered on pain. Chrollo laughed at Silva’s expression and moved his hips faster, throwing his head back. He looked so wanton, so completely at home on his cock. Silva closed his eyes, unable to stand the sight.

Silva came back when Chrollo began playing with his hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and burying his face in the warm silver mass. The incubus was nearly purring against his bared chest, content and appeased for the moment. They were both a sticky mess, wet noises following every move they made against the other. Silva’s hand reached up, stroked down the soft, perfect skin of the creature’s back as if it were a cat atop him and not a demon. It would be awhile before he could process the difference and admit to how far he had fallen.

“You feel so good, Silva,” Chrollo murmured, luxuriating in the comfort he felt. “I want to keep you, do this to you forever.”

Too tired to fight any longer, Silva could only grunt as he was kissed, the heady taste of sin and desire almost too much this soon after being used. He gave back as much he could but as always, found himself overwhelmed by the demon.

Chrollo thrust up and down slowly, testing and eager.

Silva broke the kiss and made a noise of pain. “Not again, not yet,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. He was too tired, too wrung out. He couldn’t do this again, not so soon. He didn’t think his spirit could take it.

When he tried to pray, it was Chrollo who answered.

For his efforts he was hushed like a child and Chrollo rained down kisses and comforting strokes of his hands. “It’s okay,” he comforted, never slowing his rekindling desire for more, always more. “I’ve got you, father. You’ll be okay.”

Beneath the skillful ministrations, he once again grew hard, the flickers of passion licking against his overtaxed nerves.

He buried his pain in the lips of his deity until all he could taste was sin.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this one a lot more than the phinkuro one but maybe thats just because i love me my immoral religion kink shit. i hope you guys found it as fun as i did. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked it. until next time~


End file.
